leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health regeneration
The actual healing effect from regeneration is applied every half-second, not every 5 seconds. Increasing health regeneration Items * * * * * * * * . * * * * * * * * * * Champion abilities * regenerates of his maximum health each second. * causes him to regenerate of his max health over 12 seconds. * grants Fiora ( level) health regeneration for 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * allows him to regenerate of his maximum health per second after not taking damage for 9 seconds, minions won't reset the timer. * increases the health regeneration of nearby turrets and units by . * increases his health regeneration by for the duration. * marks its target for a duration; champions who damage the marked target gain health regeneration during 3 seconds. heals instantly for 1/3 of the total health regenerated instead if he kills a target with . * increases his health regeneration by for 25 seconds. * grants him 6 health regeneration. * increases his healing and regeneration by . This buff lasts for 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. * can regenerate 30% of his maximum health over 6 seconds once every two minutes when his health drops below 30%. * let him to heal for 2% of his max health over 4 seconds after every used spell. Effect does not stack and spells only refresh the duration of his passive. Masteries * increases health regeneration by for every 400 mana you have. * increases your champion's health regeneration by based on missing health. Runes * Runes of and increase health regeneration. Neutral buffs * The buff grants health regeneration equal to 3% of your maximum health for 4 minutes. Notes * and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health regeneration (champions stats, abilities, buffs, items, runes, & masteries). * Health regeneration stacks additively and has no cap. * Healing reduction effects reduce the effectiveness of regeneration. Such effects do not stack, though they will refresh the duration. All such effects (except Crystal Scar's Aura) halve the effectiveness of healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp. See Healing for more information. * Health regeneration is one of the least efficient statistics to purchase, which the following will explain. **For example, if you divide the cost of the cheapest health regeneration item, , which is 180 gold, by the cost of health potions which are 35 gold each, you can buy 5 of them. If you multiply the number of health potions by the amount of health regained (5*150 = 750), and divide that amount of health regained by the health regeneration per second of (750/1 health regen per second = 750 seconds or 750/60 = 12.5 minutes), you find that health regeneration per second is a terrible stat to build for in most situations. **(The above isn't true, because you can simply buy a and sell it again later for a net loss of 54 gold, meaning a is more cost efficient than a Health Potion after holding the item for 4:00mins) **The only item that comes close to the 10 health regen per second of per 35 gold (150 health regained/15 seconds to take effect/35 gold cost = .2857) is , which grants .2 health regen per second per 100 health, or for most champions, whose base health is ~3000 at lvl 18, is +6 health regen per second. ***Compare this to health potion's 10 health regen per second, and Warmog's only becomes better than health potions when the champion buys Warmog's AND an extra 2000 health ((10-6) * (1/.2 health regeneration per second per 100 total health) = 4*5*100 = 2000 bonus health in addition to the starting value of a lvl18 champion + 1000 bonus health and health regen from warmog's.) List of champions' Health Regeneration List of champion's Health Regeneration Category:Defensive champion statistics Category:Health regeneration items